Petit problème et Grand bonheur
by Tsuda
Summary: Harry est amoureux de Snape, il profite d'une consolation pour passer une nuit avec lui mais un petit problème en résulte... Ou alors un Grand Bonheur ! Un peu OOc, Mperg
1. L'erreur de snape

Auteur : Tsuda la cloche

Disclaimer : Rowling les a créés, je les utilises hihihihi

Couple : Severus/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Draco/… avec qui je le mets Draco ?

Rating : K pour le moment on verra bien pour la suite !

Genre : Humour, Romance et c'est tout !

Note 1 : C'est ma première fiction d'Harry Potter alors ménagez moi tout de même x)

Note 2 : … J'ai oublié mais ça reviendra ! Ne vous attendez pas à une publication régulière, suffit de voir l'état de mes autres fics. Même si je prends du temps à publier, je n'abandonne jamais ou presque mes fics !

Note 3 : Les pensées sont en italique et sorry pour les fotedortografeux !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : L'erreur de Snape**

Au Royaume-Uni, à Londres, dans une très grande maison, dans une chambre de cette maison, Harry Potter, 20ans, Celui-qui-avait-vaincu-Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, héros national adulé par tout le monde sorcier, pleurait.

Pourquoi cet homme magnifique qui avait tout pour être heureux : argent, gloire et beauté, pleurait-il vous demandez vous ? Eh bien c'est tout simple.

Ce jeune homme brun aux éblouissants yeux vert émeraude avait, devant ces yeux cités précédemment, la réponse de l'analyse anonyme qu'il avait envoyée dans le centre recherche moldu il y a une semaine. Il ne pleurait vraisemblablement pas de joie, les « Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ? » le certifiant, ni de tristesse, on ne rigole pas en pleurant( quoique je connaisse certaines personnes qui y arrivent), mais plutôt de désespoir de ne jamais connaître une vie tranquille et sans rebondissement.

Décidant de ne plus s'apitoyer sur son sort, Harry se leva, car il s'était assit pour mieux pleurer, essuya rageusement ses larmes et décida d'écrire plusieurs lettres toutes identiques avant d'aller faire sa valise.

Elles disaient exactement ceci :

« Je reviens dans un mois, j'ai besoin de réfléchir sur quelque chose me concernant, ne vous inquiétez pas et ne me recherchez pas ! Merci d'avance Harry ».

Et Celui-qui-avait-vaincu-Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom s'en fut sans tout autre cérémonie.

1 mois après.

Hermione Granger était une jolie brune aux yeux marron d'une vingtaine d'années. Elle était la fiancée de Ron Weasley et la meilleure amie de Harry Potter, le héros cité il y a quelques lignes au dessus. Elle était aussi enceinte d'un mois mais le plus important dans sa description était que Hermione Granger était très très très en colère. Pourquoi était-elle en colère me demandez vous ? Eh bien c'était là encore simple : son meilleur ami qui s'était lâchement enfuit sans aucune raison et qui avait disparu depuis plusieurs semaines (nda : 4 semaines) était revenu. Et pas revenu n'importe comment ! Non il était d'abord rentré chez lui, avait rangé ses affaires, fait d'autres trucs qu'elle n'était pas sensé savoir, et qu'elle ne saurait pas, puis était finalement passé chez elle et son fiancé qui était lui aussi le meilleur ami du Sauveur. (nda : Si vous me demandez en quoi le fait qu'il soit d'abord rentré chez lui la mette en colère, je ne pourrais pas vous répondre bien que j'ai deux ou trois hypothèses à développer).

« Bon qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? » La jolie brunette dardait un regard noir sur son ami tout en pianotant le dossier du siège où elle était.

Harry fit semblant d'hésiter.

« Euh… Le fait que je suis enceint ? »

« CA NE… QUOI ? » La jeune femme qui avait dors et déjà prévu sa tirade pour le brun s'interrompu sous le coup de la surprise. Ronald, qui était présent mais effacé par la forte Hermione, avait juste ouvert la bouche imitant avec perfection je l'avoue un poisson en manque d'air.

« Tu es quoi Harry ? »

« Enceint Mione »

« Oh mon dieu »

Harry aida Hermione à se rassoire, elle était visiblement en état de choc. Elle se tourna vers son fiancé.

« C'est possible ça ? »

Ron hocha la tête, puis se rendant compte de son ridicule, la bouche ouverte pouvant gober les mouches, enclencha le mouvement de fermeture de sa mâchoire.

Harry prit la parole.

« Je me suis documenté pendant mon voyage, les couples gays sorciers peuvent très bien avoir un enfant, la magie protège le fœtus puis l'enfant naît par une césarienne magique. Elles durent cependant moins longtemps que celle des femmes car le concentré de magie entourant l'enfant pompe l'énergie du parent. Les sorciers que j'ai interrogé m'ont dis que ça dépend de la puissance du parent. Je me suis fais examiné par un medicomage spécialisé dans les grossesses masculines et il m'a dis que la mienne durera autant que celle d'une femme. Comme quoi ma puissance ne m'aide pas du tout. Sinon tout vas bien. »

« T-tu-tu es ok…, Hermione respira un bon coup, Tu es enceint de combien de mois alors ? »

« Un mois et 3 semaines. »

« Donc tu ne cours aucun danger. …Coool ! On aura nos enfants à peu près en même temps alors ! »

Harry sourit, son amie avait finalement bien pris la nouvelle, il suffirait qu'ils prennent bien la deuxième et tout irait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Qu'est ce qu'il ne fallait pas rêver !

Ron qui n'avait rien dis depuis l'annonce se décida enfin à parler.

« E-e-e-et q-qui est le-le p-p-p-père ? » (Nda : Il ne semble pas encore accepter le fait que son petit frère d'adoption soit enceint je pense, Eyh Harry aussi a une vie sexuelle enfin je crois, pas vrai Harry ?)

_Merci Ron Merci beaucoup !_ pensa le brun. Il se racla la gorge.

« Eh bien justement… En parlant de ça… Hahem… Vous n'allez pas appréciez… »

« Roh accouche 'Ry »

« Severus Snape »

Un bruit mat et le corps de Ronald Weasley, sixième fils Weasley et meilleur ami de Harry Potter s'affaissait à terre sous le coup de l'évanouissement tandis que Hermione Granger sa fiancée manquait soudainement d'air.

oOo

Severus Snape, ex-mangemort-ex-espion au service de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom-qui-est-définitevement-mort-tué-par-celui-qui-a-survécu (Nda : je me suis amusée avec leurs surnoms xD) puis de Dumbledore pianotait sur son bureau attendant vainement l'arrivée de Potter, le garçon avec qui en l'espace d'une soirée, il avait été aimé et aimé en retour et qui était accessoirement Celui-qui-a-vaincu-et-survécu. Severus se reprit mentalement, c'était une erreur, une regrettable erreur à la peau étonnement douce et aux soupirs diablement excitant !

« Arg ! » Il avait recommencé, il avait encore fantasmé sur Potter. Ca n'était pas possible ! Comment avait fait ce petit avorton pour ne pas sortir de son esprit ?

Quand il y repensait, ce n'était pas lui qui était venu après Potter mais Potter qui était venu vers lui. Il l'avait même repoussé plusieurs fois sans aucun succès. Le professeur Snape réfléchit puis trouva la solution. Il s'accorda à dire que c'était une très bonne idée. Après tout, Potter ne devait pas vraiment tenir à lui, la preuve était son absence d'un mois où il disait avoir pris des vacances et ça juste après leur… Leur quoi déjà ?

Snape se leva brusquement quand un bruit s'échappa de la cheminée suivit de plusieurs toussotements.

« Potter ».

Il devait être froid et distant. Froid et distant. _Oh mon dieu il est trop sexy ! Ca devrait être interdit de sortir de cette façon d'une cheminée quand on s'appelle Harry Potter !_

En effet, Harry qui s'était accroupie dans l'âtre de la cheminée sortait à présent par derrière ce qui faisait que Severus avait comme premier plan le derrière de Celui-qui-a-vaincu. Il se raclât la gorge et le jeune homme sorti enfin de l'âtre souriant maladroitement.

« Severus. »

« Quel est le sujet de votre venu ? »

Harry se tordit les mains ne sachant pas par où commencer.

Un « Professeur je vous aime depuis trois ans et après avoir enfin réussit à vous avoir dans mon lit au moins le temps d'une soirée, j'apprend quelques jours plus tard que je suis enceint… Et de vous. » ne serait pas très bien vue non ? Non définitivement non, ça n'allait pas du tout.

Devant le silence de son ancien élève et son évident malaise, Severus décida de prendre les devant et d'aider Harry.

« Potter, je sais ce que vous voulez dire et je pense comme vous ».

« Hein ? Euh… Je ne pense… » Snape le coupa.

« Si, le ton était sans réplique, ce que nous avons fais le mois dernier était une regrettable erreur et nous n'en parlerons plus. Nul doute que vous vous sentirez plus libre après car pour moi c'est le cas ».

La réaction de Potter ne fut pas vraiment celle à quoi Severus s'attendait. Les magnifiques émeraudes qui le regardaient se remplirent doucement d'eau et à sa plus grande horreur leur propriétaire éclata en sanglot.

« Si pour vous c'était une erreur eh bien pour moi ça ne l'était pas. J'étais tout simplement venu vous annoncez en personne mon admission à Poudlard en tant que nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. » Mentit Harry, quoi qu'il y avait une part de vérité dedans, il était vraiment le nouveau professeur de DCFM.

Severus resta abasourdit et cela laissa le temps à notre petit brun préféré de prendre un peu de poudre de cheminette pour crier « Douze Square Grimmaud » et disparaître dans les flammes vertes de la cheminée.

Le professeur de Potion passa ses mains sur son visage et alla se servir une bonne rasade de Whisky Pur Feu. Il venait d'avoir soudainement mal à tête, Potter avait bien dit que pour lui, ça n'avait pas été une erreur ?

Harry fulminait et pleurait en même temps. Snape avait quasiment été odieux ! Non mais vraiment ! Il le prenait pour quoi ?

« Une erreur ? Je suis une erreur ? » Cracha-t-il seul chez lui.

Soit. Le brun se calma progressivement, se mettre en colère ne servait à rien. Il passa machinalement sa main sur son ventre qui n'avait qu'un discret renflement.

« Ok. Puisque c'est ainsi, je vais élever mon gosse seul ! Hermione, Ron et les autres pourront m'aider de temps en temps. Snape tu n'es qu'un gros con ! »

C'est ainsi qu'un mignon petit brun prépara sa valise une deuxième fois, n'oublions pas mes amis que la rentrée est dans deux jours à Poudlard, avec la ferme intention d'ignorer son collègue et le père de son futur enfant, puis éclata en sanglot pour finir s'endormir sur son lit. (Nda : pauvre petit choux).

A suivre !

Hahem ? Euh ben si vous le trouvez un peu court c'est normal c'est un prologue/chapitre !

Voldy : Un quoi ?

Moi : Un prologue Chapitre !

Voldy : ….

Harry : Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui me prends des trucs plein la gueule ?

Moi : Eyh ! C'est ma première fiction vraiment commencée avec toi !

Harry : Pff ben j'ai pas intérêt à souffrir !

Moi : *regard fuyant*


	2. Arrivée inopinée

Auteur : Tsuda la cloche

Disclaimer : Rowling les a créés, je les utilises hihihihi

Couple : Severus/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Draco/… avec qui je le mets Draco ?

Rating : K pour le moment on verra bien pour la suite !

Genre : Humour, Romance et c'est tout enfin un chouya de angst.

Note 1 : C'est ma première fiction d'Harry Potter alors ménagez moi tout de même x)

Note 2 : … J'ai oublié mais ça reviendra ! Ne vous attendez pas à une publication régulière, suffit de voir l'état de mes autres fics. Même si je prends du temps à publier, je n'abandonne jamais ou presque mes fics !

Note 3 : Les pensées sont en italique et sorry pour les fotedortografeux !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Arrivée Inopinée**

_Qu'est qu'il ne fallait pas faire_, pensa Severus Snape après avoir vu tous les élèves présents dans la Grande Salle crier un « Hourra » quand ils apprirent que Harry Potter allait être leur nouveau professeur de DCFM. Il avait cru ressentir de la haine pour le gamin, qui n'en était plus vraiment un, pour avoir pris le poste qu'il convoitait depuis plusieurs années mais n'avait rien ressenti. Est-ce que l'on pouvait haïr quelqu'un d'aussi mignon ? Non Définitivement non. Alors le professeur le plus redouté de Poudlard fit comme d'habitude. Il se contenta de faire un reniflement méprisant et ignora Potter qui faisait de même pour lui, ce qui l'irrita.

_De quel droit Potter peut-il faire semblant de ne pas me voir ?_

« De la même manière que tu fais semblant de ne pas le voir » souffla la petite voix dans sa tête. Severus ne voulant pas entreprendre un débat qui pourrait durer plusieurs heures avec sa voix intérieure pris le partie de se concentrer sur son assiette.

Une heure plus tard et c'est un Harry Potter très très soulagé qui se retrouvait dans ses nouveaux appartements. La soirée avait été éreintante, la répartition avait particulièrement été longue. Snape avait fait comme s'il n'existait pas et ça l'avait blessé malgré le fait qu'il l'imite.

Il passa machinalement une main douce sur son ventre. Hermione lui avait dis que c'était un tic qu'elle aussi avait attrapé depuis qu'elle savait qu'il y avait un être qui vivait en elle. Il se demandait aussi à qui parler de sa situation dans l'école. Dumbledore n'était pas encore au courant et il n'avait pas encore l'intention de le lui dire avant un ou deux mois, quand ça commencera à être visible. Il avait été surpris que Madame Pomfresh prenne sa retraite et il se demandait qui allait prendre ça place. Il ne savait s'il pourrait faire du médecin de l'école son médecin personnel mais il essayerait. Celui-qui-a-vaincu se décida à aller prendre une douche pour enfin se glisser dans des draps propres et chauds que les elfes de maison avaient réchauffés.

oOo

Flash-back

Severus Snape sorti en toussant de la cheminée.

_Maudit Vieillard_, pensa-t-il tandis qu'il s'époussetait magiquement. Il avait suffit qu'il passe à coté de Dumbledore pour que celui l'arrête pour aller jeter un coup d'œil à Harry qui ne répondait pas depuis deux jours. »

_Pff il a 20 ans à présent,_ _à 20 ans on peut se débrouiller sans avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour nous surveiller._

Il sorti cependant sa baguette après avoir entendu des bruits qu'il identifia comme des sanglots à l'étage. Il monta sans bruit l'escalier et poussa la porte pour trouver dans une chambre un Harry Potter à genoux sur le sol qui tenait entre ses mains un morceau de papier jauni qui ne devait pas dater d'aujourd'hui. Tout autour de lui se trouvait des enveloppes ouvertes et deux ou trois caisses toutes aussi vieilles que le morceaux de papier que le jeune homme tenait toujours.

« Potter ? » souffla le professeur d'une voix douce qu'il ne se connaissait pas. C'est alors que le survivant leva ses yeux émeraude mouillés de larmes vers son ancien professeur. Sans aucune cérémonie, le jeune homme se releva et se précipita dans les bras d'un Snape éberlué.

C'était bien Potter qui venait de se jeter dans ses bras ? Il senti son cœur fondre, en voyant le visage du survivant puis en sentant des gouttes tombées juste sur le haut de son pectoraux droit, mouillant un peu sa robe (de sorcier). Ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire, Severus tapota maladroitement le dos du jeune homme.

_Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur moi ? Ce Sale lycan peut mieux s'occuper de lui que moi ! _

« Que se passe-t-il Potter ? »

_Evidemment que ça ne va pas. _

Harry secoua tout de même sa tête de droite à gauche pour confirmer les pensées de l'ancien Serpentar. Il se haussa sur la plante des pieds et son visage se frotta contre l'épaule recouverte de l'homme qui essayait de le consoler. La main droite du maître de potion se mit sur sa tête et caressait doucement ses cheveux, l'autre le tenait par la taille. Malgré ses larmes, Harry se grisait de l'odeur musqué et citronnée de son ancien professeur.

Après quelques minutes de ce traitement et les pleurs de Potter s'espacèrent pour finalement qu'ils s'éteignent. Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire, il était enfin dans les bras de Snape ! Bon ok, la situation n'était pas vraiment propice à ce genre de pensées ni aux câlins coquins, quoique…

Harry leva encore une fois des yeux mouillés pour le pauvre Snape qui ne savait pas réagir comme il le fallait.

« Professeur j'ai besoin de vous » dit le petit brun aux cheveux jais puis il l'embrassa.

Severus voulut d'abord le pousser mais le garçon, qui était vraiment plus un jeune homme qu'autre chose, ne se laissa pas faire et approfondit le baiser.

_Problème buccal, la langue de Potter se promène dans ma bouche… Et Oh par Merlin ! La mienne bouge avec ! _

« Et c'est ainsi que notre gentil professeur se laissa faire par un vilain Harry en pleure, quoique ce pauvre professeur fut quelque peu dominant dans le rapport qui suivit. »

Fin du flash-back

Severus se réveilla brutalement dans son lit, la petite voix dans sa tête était intervenue dans son rêve ou cauchemars faisant une sorte de conclusion à ce qui s'était passé entre Potter et lui.

« Accio potion anti-confusion»

L'ex mangemort but la potion et alla prendre une douche choisissant ensuite avec soin un sous-vêtement noir, une robe noir parmi toutes ses robes… ben noires, il mit dix minutes avant de mettre ses chaussures cirées noires et tartina ses cheveux de lotion anti-toxine de potion, « Lea-cheveux, parce qu'ils la valent bien ! ».

Il fallait qu'il soit toujours classe pour impressionner les élèves de un, et pour se sentir bien en secundo. Le, plus vraiment jeune, professeur, alla enfin dans la Grande Salle prendre son petit déjeuner et peut-être apercevoir Potter pour ensuite l'ignorer, son rêve l'avait tout de même remué.

oOo

Harry émergea du sommeil difficilement, le lit était particulièrement douillet et des petites mains lui faisait un massage très très relaxant.

_Une minute ! Des mains ?_

Il sauta de son lit pour entendre quelqu'un lui parler, _ou quelque chose_ pensa le Survivant en reconnaissant la voix de Dobby, l'elfe de maison.

« … Potter va finir par ne pas pouvoir manger ! Dobby a emmené de la nourriture pour Harry Potter ! Dobby a emmené plein de nourriture parce que Dobby sait ce que Harry Potter a dans… »

Harry se précipita pour mettre sa main sur la bouche du petite être vert aux yeux globuleux.

« Chuuuuuut ! Les murs ont des oreilles ici Dobby ! » Il enleva sa main avec une petite grimace.

« Haaaa ! Dobby a compris Harry Potter ! Dobby dit au revoir à Harry Potter »

L'elfe prit un air conspirateur qui lui tordait le visage en une grimace si horrible que le Survivant se demandait s'il pourrait survivre à une deuxième comme ça. Horrifié, Harry alla prendre une douche en essayant d'oublier l'affreuse vision de l'elfe qu'il avait eu.

Quelques minutes plus tard après avoir mangé, il jeta un vague regard à son emploi du temps qui était apparu magiquement sur son bureau la veille.

« Lundi matin : 9h-11h Pouffsoufle – Serdaigle en commun de troisième année.

Lundi après-midi : 14h-16h Serpentard - Gryffondor »

Il regarda sa montre qui affichait 8h30 et se rendit compte d'une chose.

Il n'avait absolument rien préparé ! _ET merde !_

Snape regarda d'un œil satisfait les élèves de deuxième année se ratatiner face à lui. Nul doute qu'ils avaient peur de lui. Ne pas voir Potter au petit déjeuné l'avait mis en colère pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas et le seul moyen qu'il avait pour se défouler était de…

« Fredaine ! Vous n'avez pas lu la consigne ? 20points en moins pour Pouffsoufle. Et dépêchez vous de mettre cette queue de rat dans cette potion par Merlin ! Et vous aussi Achille ! 30 points en moins pour les Gryffondor pour avoir louché sur la potion de votre voisin ! »

Oui. Il arriverait facilement à se calmer et ça n'était que le début de l'heure.

oOo

C'était des élèves et un professeur satisfaits de leur premier cours qui sortirent de la salle de DFCM. Après avoir battu un mage noir à dix-sept ans à peine, ça n'était pas un cours non préparé qui aurait pu avoir raison de Harry Potter. Le jeune homme avait cherché, durant les vingt minutes qu'il lui restait avant de donner cours à une classe entière, un monstre dont il connaissait toutes les propriétés et que se trouvait miraculeusement dans Poudlard. Et comme quoi Merlin était avec lui, Harry trouva un épouvantard dans une armure du couloir du Troisième étage. Après quelques difficultés, il avait réussi à se trouver dans sa salle de classe avant que les élèves n'arrivent et malgré quelques questions embarrassantes, du genre « Dites qu'elle est votre type de fille ? » de la part d'une Pouffsoufle, ou encore « Pouvez vous me conseiller un livre d'information sur les créatures néfastes du monde sorcier ? » d'un Serdaigle, il s'en était plutôt bien tiré. Si c'était ainsi que l'année allait se passer, tout devait bien se passer.

« Mais tu n'as pas encore eu les Serpentard » lui murmura une petite voix. _Misère_ lui répondit Harry. Positif, il se dit qu'il arriverait bien à discipliné et instruire une classe, surtout si il avait les Gryffondor de son côté, les Serpentard et eux avaient cours ensemble avec lui.

Le Survivant préféra tout de même aller se renseigner auprès du meilleur conseiller possible, son deuxième parrain Remus Lupin qui était aussi un enseignant mais au chômage à cause de sa condition de Lycanthrope.

Il laissa donc un mot au directeur pour le prévenir de son départ et qu'il serait là pour son cours de l'après midi.

oOo

Harry retourna enfin à Poudlard vers 13h30, la réaction de Remus l'avait passablement énervé et dans le couloir menant à sa salle de cours, il eut malheureusement pour lui la nausée. _Sûrement les cuisses de grenouilles qui ne passent pas._

L'infirmerie se trouvant aussi dans ce couloir, l'ancien Gryffondor se précipita dans la salle pour vomir dans la poubelle qui était juste derrière la porte. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une chevelure blonde se précipité sur lui qu'un voile noir apparut devant ses yeux.

A suivre

Moi : Bon ben… Le 1er Octobre, j'ai tapé le chapitre 2… Il faut que je réponde aux rewriter anonyme maintenant…

Voldy : J'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu m'ais tué dans cte fic ! J'pensais que tu m'adorais !

Moi : Bien sur mais le fanfic avec toi n'est pas pour maintenant.

Harry : Ben voilà, dans l'autre je me lamentais, dans ce chapitre je me disputes avec Moony et je m'évanouis devant Malfoy.

Moi : Et ça n'est pas encore fini…

Harry : Quoi ? C'est pas sensé être de l'humour ?

Moi : Ben euh si…

Severus et Drago : … rien à dire

Réponse à la rewriter anonyme :

**NEPHERIA :** Merci !

**jenni944 : **Ben Finalement, Draco sera là !

Se rend compte qu'il n'y en a que deux

Bon eh bien… Merciiiii à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une rewiew, à tous ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris, à tous ceux qui veulent savoir la suite de cette histoire, et tous ceux qui pensent encore aimer mon fic ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus car je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite ! J'ai décidé d'essayer de publier chaque semaine et je prie pour pouvoir réussir. J'avoue être déçu par les sauts rapides de certaines choses, (repas d'entrée, cours d'Harry…) qu'il y a ici, mais je ne pense pas que ça gêne grand monde qu'ils n'apparaissent pas non :p

Laissez un commentaire pour me dire si je dois continuer ou passer mon chemin en tant que auteur de fan fiction x). Sinon vous avez compris le titre du chapitre : « Arrivée inopinée » de qui d'après vous ?


	3. Un blond et deux problèmes

Auteur : Tsuda la cloche

Disclaimer : Rowling les a créés, je les utilises hihihihi

Couple : Severus/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Draco/… avec qui je le mets Draco ?

Rating : K pour le moment on verra bien pour la suite !

Genre : Humour, Romance et c'est tout !

Note 1 : J'ai voulu modifé un truc, mais je ne m'en rappelle plus alors si il y a quelque chose de pas cohérent dans l'histoire, faite le moi savoir

Note 2 : Désolée pour le retard, je n'ai pu accéder à l'ordinateur qu'aujourd'hui et je me suis mise à taper… Ben pas tout de suite

Note 3 : Les pensées sont en italique et sorry pour les fotedortografeux !

Résumé : Harry Potter est enceint de Severus Snape suite à une soirée où son ancien professeur l'a consolé à sa façon. Malheureusement le dit professeur veut oublier cette "incident" et Harry décide de garder secret sa grossesse. Il s'évanouit à l'infirmerie après être revenu d'un repas avec Remus.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Un blond et deux problèmes**

Avant l'évanouissement

Harry atterri sur les genoux dans la cheminée. Il ne s'y ferait jamais à ces cheminées, d'ailleurs, il espérait secrètement que ça n'était pas conseillé pour les femmes/hommes enceintes pour ne plus avoir besoin de passer par ce moyen de locomotion rapide mais passablement énervant.

Le Survivant se releva maladroitement et épousseta à la manière moldu sa robe maculée de poussière, ayant encore oublié la formule que sa chère amie lui avait appris pour le faire.

Il sorti de l'âtre et se demanda quoi faire. A première vu, ouï et etc, son deuxième parrain Remus Arsène (NDA : désolée j'en avais envie) Lupin n'était pas là… _ou peut-être que si finalement_ se dit le sorcier en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

Remus, frigorifié, essayait fébrilement d'ouvrir la porte de sa maison tout en soufflant sur ses mains. Quelle idée avait-il eut de se promener alors qu'il faisait moins dix à l'extérieur ? Il ne le saurait probablement jamais. Enfin, le déclic se fit entendre et le loup-garou put rentrer dans sa demeure. Il referma la porte et en se retournant senti son cœur tombé dans ses chaussettes ou alors sortir de violement de sa poitrine, il ne savait pas trop.

Harry James Potter qui était accessoirement son presque fils, se trouvait devant lui, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Oh bien sur, cette vision n'était pas à proprement dit effrayante, mais elle pouvait vous faire avoir un malaise quand vous ne vous attendiez à voir quelqu'un dans votre maison à onze heure du matin alors qu'elle devait être vide.

« ROH PU… Fiouu Harry ! Ca va ? »

« Remus ! »

Le dit Remus glissa vers la droite posant une main sur son pauvre cœur et invita Harry à le suivre dans la cuisine tandis qu'il préparait le déjeuner. Il venait de se souvenir pourquoi il était allé se « promener ». Il n'y avait plus de viande et il ne **pouvait** pas manger sans viande, bleu de préférence.

Une heure après et Harry mangeait face à son presque parrain. Il essayait de ne pas voir le sang coulé du morceau de bœuf de son assiette mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait vraisemblablement pas ignorer les images de cette pauvre bête à l'abattoir ou encore, jeune et courant après sa maman vache dans une prairie verdoyante. Non, il ne pouvait pas mais il se força tout de même à manger en fermant les yeux, sentant son estomac se soulever à chaque bouchée.

« … Demain si tu veux… Alors Harry ? »

Le susnommé sursauta.

« Hein quoi ? »

L'homme aux cheveux grisonnant rigola doucement.

« Je disais que demain je pouvais t'emmener mes anciens cours sur la DCFM. »

« Ha ouais… Enfin oui ça serait génial Moony ! »

« Bon eh bien je commencerai à les chercher après ton départ alors… Raconte moi comment s'est passé ton premier cours… »

« Ben, je leurs ai parlés de l'épouvantard… »

« Tu leurs a dis que si l'on prononçait mal le sort on pouvait se faire attaquer ? »

« Euh… Non… Mais je leurs ai appris comment bien le prononcer donc ça va je pense… Je leurs ai dis où ils se trouvaient… »

« Tu leurs a expliqués que ce sont les endroits sombres où il s'est passé beaucoup de choses sombres ou alors où il y a eu beaucoup de pensées peureuses qu'ils se forment ? »

« Non… »

Et Harry fini par être désabusé à la fin du repas. Remus savait tellement de choses…. Si son cours lui avait paru satisfaisant au départ, à présent, il lui paraissait être indigne d'un professeur de DFCM. Même Quierell ferait mieux ! Il aida à débarrasser la table, défaitiste.

Voyant son désarroi, son mentor lui mit une part de gâteau au chocolat dans la main et fit la vaisselle. Harry dégusta sa sucrerie en prenant bien soin de ne laisser aucune trace de chocolat nulle part tout en pensant à son incompétence. Remus essuya la vaisselle puis s'assit en face d'Harry, une tasse de thé devant lui.

« Alors pas trop dure la cohabitation avec Servilus? »

Harry se crispa en entendant le surnom donner à Snape. Remus n'avait toujours pas pardonné au professeur Snape sa lenteur à prévenir Dumbledore pour le ministère. Il était quasiment convaincu que s'il avait réagit plus rapidement, Sirius serait toujours en vie et depuis, il vouait une haine farouche à Severus, reprenant le flambeau laissé par son parrain.

« Non ça va… Et il s'appelle Severus » siffla le jeune homme.

Remus eut un rire amer.

« Depuis quand tu t'en inquiètes de son prénom ? »

"Depuis que je l'aime" faillit crier le Survivant, mais il se retient de justesse. Il n'avait jamais avoué son amour pour Snape à Remus et il ne comptait pas le faire maintenant.

_Mais tu devras bien le faire_ lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête.

_Je sais_, lui répondit Celui-qui-a-survécu-deux-fois.

« Harry ? »

Encore une fois, le brun sursauta et put voir l'air préoccupé sur le visage du loup-garou.

« Ca ne va pas ? Si tu ne veux pas que je parles de cette face de rat, je n'en parlerais pas, après tout il ne va pas gâcher nos moments ensemble. »

Harry serra les dents.

« Pour le moment, c'est toi qui gâche tout ! »

Remus eut l'air sceptique.

« Comment ça ? »

« Si tu arrêtais de… Non laisse tomber. Je pense que je vais partir. »

« Hein ? Mais Harry… »

« Laisse je te dis. Je vais profiter du temps qu'il me reste pour me reposer, je suis un peu fatigué… »

Le loup-garou eut un air déçu mais se reprit bien vite. Son presque filleul l'embrassa et s'en fut bien vite par la cheminée.

Fin de l'évanouissement

Pendant son trajet Harry entendit des « Potter » prononcé par une voix qui semblait ennuyée.

A la place de la chaleur relativement agréable des feux de cheminée, il ressentait une fraîcheur sur son front qui était cent fois plus reposante.

Le Survivant ouvrit les yeux brusquement et fut aveuglé par du blanc, il mit quelques secondes à s'y habituer et découvrit que ce qu'il voyait était en fait un plafond immaculé. Plus précisément le plafond de l'infirmerie de Poudlard et que la voix ennuyée était celle de la personne qui maintenait une compresse froide sur son front. Il venait de rêver de son après midi avec Remus et comme souvenir, on pouvait faire mieux.

Harry se redressa, la tête lui tournait et il avait un goût désagréable dans la bouche.

_Sûrement le vomi,_ pensa-t-il en se rappelant la poubelle à l'entrée.

Une voix le fit sursauter.

« Alors Potter ? On joue la belle au bois dormant ? »

Le Survivant grimaça et attrapa le verre que lui présenta la personne. Il but le liquide violet et son mal de crâne disparu instantanément lui permettant d'être plus lucide.

« Je suis resté combien de temps dans les vapes ? »

« Une trentaine de minutes. »

« Au fait, mon prince n'est pas venu m'embrasser Malfoy » répondit Harry en s'asseyant confortablement sur le lit.

Drago Malefoy sourit, ça lui avait manqué, et serra son ami dans ses bras.

« Comme ça, tu es devenu professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal ? »

« Ouais… Et toi médicomage. »

« Comment tu sais ? D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, je t'ai jeté un rapide examen et… C'est qui le père ? »

Harry bougea imperceptiblement et demanda innocemment,

« Père de qui ? »

« Harry rappelle-toi que je ne suis pas aussi naif que toi ? Qui est le père ?»

.Le brun eut une expression douloureuse en pensant au père de son enfant et répondit doucement.

« Une connaissance commune. »

Le blond hocha la tête, pensif et Celui-qui-à-vaincu sourit prenant conscience que de Potter, Drago était passé à Harry.

« Ca fait combien de temps que l'on ne s'est pas vu Dray ? »

Le dit Dray renifla, méprisant mais répondit.

« Encore avec ce surnom stupide… Depuis la fin de la guerre je dirais… »

« Moui… Alors ! Raconte moi ce que tu as fais depuis les deux dernières années !»

Le beau blond regarda alors ses ongles, semblant dédaigneux.

« J'ai fais mes études de médicomage en étant premier de ma promotion. Grâce à mon héritage je me suis offert des vacances après avoir tant étudier, (Harry siffla). A mon retour le vieux fou m'a proposé de prendre ce poste. Comme je n'avais rien d'autre à faire… »

« Rooooh Drayyy ! Avoue ! Poudlard te manquait ! »

« Peut-être… Bon ! En parfait médicomage je vais t'ausculter… Qui te suit ? »

« Personne… »

Drago resta silencieux et se contenta de déboutonner la robe de sorcier de son ancien ennemi pour mieux voir son ventre. Harry remarqua qu'il avait tout de même grossi en quelques semaines, la dernière fois qu'il avait vraiment regardé son ventre il n'y avait qu'une petite bosse, maintenant on pouvait clairement voir le gonflement.

Le blond lança un sort sur ses mains et appuya légèrement sur le ventre du brun, il ferma les yeux, visualisant dans son esprit les informations qu'il recevait. Celui-qui-a-Survécut pu ainsi voir le rictus amusé sur le visage du médicomage et il ne savait comment réagir. Lorsqu'un ancien Serpentard avait ce sourire, il fallait toujours s'inquiéter. Sa voix traînante se fit entendre.

« Tu es enceint de bientôt deux mois. Pour le moment tous ce passe bien, ils vont très bien. Tu devrais accoucher vers milieux Novembre je dirais… Tu peux te rhabiller si tu veux. »

Harry commença à boutonner sa robe quand il prit conscience de ce que lui avait dis Malfoy.

« Ils _vont_ ? »_ Euh... Ils sont combien dans mon ventre là ?_

Drago haussa un sourcil moqueur.

« Oui, ils _vont_ bien, répondit-il, accentuant le « vont », ne me dit pas que tu n'étais pas au courant. »

Harry remua sa tête de droite à gauche, la bouche ouverte. Non il n'était pas au courant ! Et soudain, autre chose l'interpella.

« Tu as dis Novembre ? Mais on m'a dit que je devrais accoucher en Mars ! »

« Normalement oui, mais comme tu as des jumeaux, il faut diviser les neuf mois par deux. »

Estomaqué, Harry se laissa tomber sur le coussin de son lit.

Il y avait deux petits Snape dans son ventre ! Il passa inconsciemment une main sur le renflement, les yeux dans le vague.

Drago d'abord amusé avait à présent un regard attendrit sur le brun. C'était tout de même grâce à lui qu'il était ici et vivant. Si Harry ne lui avait pas proposé son amitié pendant leur sixièmes années, il aurait certainement obéis à son père et serait allé servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le brun l'avait aidé à s'en sortir et pour cela il lui en serait toujours reconnaissant.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Drago n'entendit pas le professeur Snape entrer dans l'infirmerie, tenant par le bras une élève au bord de l'évanouissement.

Harry reboutonna précipitamment sa robe de sorcier pour sauter hors du lit. Drago n'eut que le temps de l'attraper pour l'empêcher de tomber.

C'est donc dans ces faits que Severus Snape arriva dans l'infirmerie.

_Cette stupide Gryffondor avait confondu les racines d'Abraknyde avec celles de Tronknyde et la potion anti-sommeil qu'elle préparait s'était transformée en potion pour verrues._ En voyant les énormes boutons sur sa peau, la pauvre enfant s'était évanouit et le professeur de potion avait du la réveiller en grand renfort de claques plus ou moins violentes. Il devait avouer cependant que sentir les boursouflures sous ses doigts était particulièrement désagréable.

Il resserra son emprise sur l'affreuse enfant qui gémit de douleur, en voyant son amant d'un soir dans les bras de son filleul.

Harry et Drago tournèrent d'un même mouvement la tête en entendant le gémissement. Harry rougit et se décala doucement de son ami. Le regard fambloyant de Snape surprit son filleul, il ne comprenait pas cette… Non ça n'était pas de la haine. _De la jalousie ?, _pensa Drago. Il jeta un coup d'œil au brun qui lui regardait ses pieds.

_Allons bon, que se passe-t-il ici ?_

A suivre.

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

**Juliela** Salut ! Ben Voui tu as trouvé XD Tu vas me dire c'était pas trop dur non plus :p Merci de toujours aimé cette histoire et merci pour la rewiew !

**C Elise** Merci merci ! xD J'aime bien quand on me dit ça !

**Yaoi gravi girl :** Naluuut ! Dommage que le message ait été coupé ! J'adore tes rewiew, elles me rappellent mes cours de français et comme j'aime ça XD

Le rendre drôle était mon intention pour ce chapitre, après tout c'est sensé avec de l'humour et je suis contente d'avoir réussi. Harry dégoûté de Dobby, je l'ai écrite pendant le cours d'espagnol cette scène, je me suis marrée toute seule sous le regard sceptique de la prof… Pour Drago, tu as en parti raison, mais on n'aime jamais vraiment être seul dans la vie, donc ça serait dommage que Drago soit tout seul à la fin de la fic non ? Même si ce n'est qu'un flirt idée précise dans la tête Merci encore pour la rewiew !

**Touraz Reponse :** Salut ! Voui c'est bien Drago qui s'occupe de l'infirmerie Pour la grossesse d'Harry tu va voir le plan qu'il va nous concoctez pour notre plus grand plaisir ! Merci de toujours aimer cette fiction et merci pour la rewiew !

**Zaika :** Moi j'ai hâte de l'écrire ! Merci encore pour la rewiew !


	4. Sociétée secrète

Auteur : Tsuda la cloche

Disclaimer : Rowling les a créés, je les utilises hihihihi

Couple : Severus/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Remus/Tonks

Rating : K pour le moment on verra bien pour la suite !

Genre : Humour, Romance avec un petit Angst pour l'histoire

Note 1 : C'est ma première fiction d'Harry Potter alors ménagez moi tout de même x)

Note 2 : Tsssss d'abord je n'étais pas chez moi ce week-end, quand je suis rentrée de un j'étais crevée de deux ma connexion foirait tellement que j'ai préféré abandonner. Me voilà donc ce lundi soir, ou mardi matin très très tôt pour les métropolitains, avec un chapitre à moitié chaud, relu à peu près et pas très satisfaisant pour moi mais ça c'est comme d'habitude ;). Désolée pour le fait qu'il soir court '

Note 3 : Les pensées sont en italique et sorry pour les fotedortografeux ! D'ailleurs, si ça intéresserait quelqu'un de bosser comme correctrice pour moi, que cette personne me fasse signe !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Société secrète**

Le professeur Snape eut un rictus.

« Désolé de vous déranger dans _vos petites affaires_, mais j'ai une élève aux portes du désespoir… »

« Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir parrain »

Drago lâcha Harry en souriant. Une analyse discrète et rapide de l'ancien bras droit de Voldemort sur la tenue de Harry lui permit de remarquer une incohérence au niveau des boutons de sa robe : celui du haut était mal boutonné avec celui d'en bas. Résistant à l'envie de remettre de l'ordre dans tout ça, le professeur de potion se contenta de regarder son filleul donner une potion anti-verrues à Domont Relance, son élève. Il sorti ensuite dans un tourbillon de noir, suivit de la jeune étudiante apeurée.

Le médicomage blond leva un sourcil interrogateur vers Harry. Celui-ci tritura ses doigts en baissant la tête, conscient que son ami avait remarqué qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

« Harry ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix traînante.

« Euh… »

oOo

Severus Snape n'était pas quelqu'un de fondamentalement méchant. Oui il effrayait les élèves, oui il ne contredisait pas les termes le définissant comme « Bâtard graisseux" ou même "salopard » et autres gentillesses du genre car il était tout à fait d'accord avec ça, oui il aimait son statut d'horrible professeur et adorait l'utiliser. Mais Non, il n'était pas quelqu'un de fondamentalement méchant. Oh bien sûr il fallait creuser sous cette couche de… _méchanceté_ ? Creuser profond, voir _au-delà_ pour trouver cette gentillesse dont on parlait précédemment.

Pourtant, quand il revint dans la salle de cours, si certains élèves avaient un jour pensé que leur professeur pouvait être gentil, ils enterrèrent tout de suite cette pensée _stupide_ voir _utopique_ car à cet instant et durant tout le reste de leur cours de potion, ils n'avaient qu'un unique souhait à voir exaucé, sortir vivant et _intact_ d'ici et de ne plus jamais revenir.

oOo

« …Donc tu as couché avec Snape qui est accessoirement mon parrain. »

« Oui »

Harry se tassa dans le siège en cuir en face du bureau de Draco. Les deux amis s'étaient enfermés dans le bureau du médicomage pour pouvoir discuter en « toute tranquillité et sans oreille indiscrète ». Le Survivant avait dû raconter tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il avait couché Snape et depuis quand il était tombé amoureux de lui.

Le brun s'en souvenait encore, juste après la victoire contre le seigneur des ténèbres, Harry et Voldemort s'étaient battus dans le chemin de traverse alors qu'il était encore fréquenté. Il avait vu Snape se mettre devant une femme et sa fille qui essayaient de fuir un petit groupe de mangemorts. Il l'avait vu se prendre un doloris pour avoir protéger une sans-de-bourbe et sa fille. Depuis sa sixième année, le jeune homme s'était surpris à observer Snape en fait. Les sourires qui se voulaient chaleureux pour ses chouchoux, l'attention qu'il leur procurait. Il était déjà arrivé au Gryffondor de désirer ces attentions, il voulait que Snape lui sourit comme il souriait à ses serpentards. Pourtant, se fut vraiment de voir son ancien professeur se mettre en danger pour cette petite famille qui avait fait le petit brun enfin ouvrir son cœur à Snape.

Drago regarda pensivement son ami. Alors comme ça il était amoureux de son parrain ? S'il s'était douté de ça !

« Tu sais que c'est une mission suicide ? Je suis déjà soufflé que tu ais réussi à coucher avec lui… Je ne connaissais même pas ses préférences sexuelles ! »

« Je sais que c'est inutile d'espérer. »

Harry baissa la tête et serra son ventre. Bien sûr qu'il le savait !

« Il m'a dis d'oublier ce qui s'était passé entre nous et que je ferais mieux de me trouver quelqu'un qui saurait me convenir. Ensuite il s'est mit à m'ignorer. »

« Il s'est mit à t'ignorer tu dis ? Pourtant il m'a semblé plutôt en colère en te voyant dans mes bras. »

« Ca ne devait être qu'une impression… Et puis de toute façon, je ne lui parle plus ! » Il regarda sa montre, il était 14h15. Se rappelant son cours de 14h à 16h, le professeur jura.

« Et MERDE ! Je te laisse Dray je dois faire cours. Et avec des Serpentards ! La poisse ! »

« Eyh ! Je ne te permets pas ! J'en étais un et le resterait toujours ! »

« Ouais comme moi je resterai un Gryffondor »

« Haha… NE COURS PAS ! »

« Oui maman » cria le brun en se dirigeant dans sa salle de cours. Drago remua la tête, décidément il ne changerait jamais.

_Tu auras beau dire tout ce que tu veux petit Gryffi, tu n'as pas vécu assez longtemps dans le monde sorcier pour savoir qu'une grossesse entre homme n'est pas vraiment commune non plus et surtout que mon parrain ne perd pas, même discrètement, son sang-froid comme ça_. L'ancien serpentard se pencha dans son siège et eut un sourire. Un sourire rusé, qui aurait fait fuir n'importe qui n'avait pas envie de savoir ce à quoi pensait la personne qui le faisait. _Moi aussi je t'aime parrain._

oOo

Hermione Granger bientôt Weasley, dont nous n'avons plus parlé depuis le premier chapitre, était calmement en train de jardiner, en fait elle pulvérisait tous ce qu'elle trouvait de nuisible (nda : une herbe folle par exemple) dans un moment de défoulement causé par ses hormones mais ça nous ne le dirons point, quand un Hibou postier déposa, ou lâcha ça dépend du point de vu, sur son crâne une enveloppe marron et reparti. Fébrile, la jeune femme jeta sa baguette sur le sol, ramassa l'enveloppe et la déchira pour lire la lettre qu'elle contenait, un paquet de feuilles tomba à côté du pauvre bâton de bois.

« Salut Hermy, j'espère que tout va bien pour toi et le bébé.

Je pense avoir correctement réussi la mission que tu m'as assignée. Il a réagis comme tu l'espérais. Tu as tout de même un esprit critique impressionnant. Je vais passer deux ou trois jours en Irlande, Tonks est là-bas pour une mission de surveillance et je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose donc je vais lui tenir compagnie.

Passe le bonjour à Molly et toute sa famille dont ton cher fiancé.

Remus Lupin »

La jeune femme sourit, arborant à peu près le même sourire que Malfoy avait plus haut. Oui son plan fonctionnait à merveille, il ne resterait plus qu'à se tourner du côté Snape. La jolie brune regarda le sol pour y trouver un petit tas de feuilles, elle vérifia un ps sur la lettre. «Ps : Si tu pouvais donner les feuilles à Harry, c'est pour ses cours de Défense contre les forces du mal »

Oui elle le pourrait.

oOo

Le professeur de potion rentra dans ses appartements, il avait eu son dernier cours de la journée. Il eut un rictus en pensant que ça devait être la première fois que ces dernières années aient eut autant de points retirer en une seule heure. Son rictus se transforma en grimace quand il se rappela de la raison de sa colère. Contre Potter mais surtout contre lui-même, comment avait-il pu perdre son sang-froid devant une élève, même si elle était à moitié dans les vapes, Harry Et son filleul ! Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait réagis ainsi. Normalement il ignorait Potter, il ne s'énervait pas devant lui ! Et puis que faisait-il avec Drago ? Que faisait-il dans les _bras_ de Drago ? Depuis quand l'appelait-il Harry ?

Le directeur des Serpentard se servit un verre de brandy, et s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil. Il but à petites gorgées dégustant la chaleur que le liquide ambré diffusait dans tout son corps. Il devait oublier Potter et ce qui l'entourait. Un regard vert apparu dans son esprit. _Décidément l'auto persuasion ne fonctionnait pas très bien._

Harry sorti de son seul et dernier cours de l'après midi. _Ca ne c'était pas trop mal passé finalement._ Oui, il y avait une légère, bon ok pas si légère que ça, tension entre les serpentards et son ancienne maison et avec lui aussi, mais c'était tellement nul par rapport à ce qu'il y avait avant l'unification des maisons contre le mage noir, juste un héritage. Ou en tant cas quelque chose s'en approchant. Décidant de préparer ses cours à l'avance, il s'était rendu compte que l'improvisation n'était pas très conseillée, il alla à la bibliothèque. Les regards médusés de certains élèves, heureusement qu'il n'y en avait pas beaucoup mais il fallait dire que la bibliothèque n'était un lieu fréquentable qu'en période d'examen, ne lui firent ni chaud ni froid et se fut à l'heure de fermeture qu'il retourna dans ses appartements. Une douche chaude plus tard et il était dans la grande salle à la table des professeurs en train de se servir de bonnes cuillères de Patate douce. Les regards écoeurés et surpris de certains professeurs dont Dumbledore, et amusé de Drago, le laissèrent une fois de plus de marbre, après tout, le plat Patate-douce-sauce-chili-steak-haché ne plaisait pas à tout le monde.

Le professeur de potion qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son filleul s'amusait en regardant Potter, mais ça personne ne le pouvait à part le concerné et la « victime », c'est donc avec une certaine frustration que le professeur Snape corrigea le contrôle surprise qu'il avait donné aux cinquièmes années le jour de la rentrée,_ les notes ne voleraient pas très haut_, il en était certain (Nda : et moi aussi).

Le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, n'était pas quelqu'un de stupide. Ok il avait une certaine passion poussée pour les sucreries, ok il laissait passer certaines choses concernant les élèves ce qui lui valait une réputation de gentil vieux, réputation qui partait en fumée quand il était en colère mais ça c'était une autre histoire, mais il avait bien remarqué qu'il se tramait quelque chose dans l'ombre entre Harry Potter son jeune protégé qui n'en avait plus vraiment besoin, Drago Malefoy son nouvel infirmier et Severus Snape son ex-mangemort préféré, enfin c'était une façon de parler. Ce même directeur était donc devant sa pensine, rassemblant les souvenirs qui pourraient l'aider dans son enquête quand il reçut une lettre d'Hermione Granger, bientôt Weasley, une de ses anciennes et plus talentueuses élèves. Parcourant rapidement la missive, il eut bientôt le même sourire qu'avaient eu les deux jeunes protagonistes de cette histoire plus tôt, le mystère était résolu, la mission était commencée. Il répondit à la missive, un bonbon au citron dans la bouche, il repensa à Lily et James et à leurs amis respectifs, son sourire s'accentuant, le directeur ne remarqua pas le filet de bave coulé de sa bouche, décidément ils avaient tous besoins de son aide.

A suivre.

WO ! Cette fiction part totalement en vrille vous ne trouvez pas ? On a une impression de complot général ! Je vais faire mon possible pour l'arranger histoire qu'elle soit meilleure ! Laissez un petit commentaire pour donner vos idées et vos impressions pour ce chapitre !

Lilyp : Ca t'a plus ? x)


	5. Qu'allaitil faire dans cette galère ?

Auteur : Tsuda la cloche

Disclaimer : Rowling les a créés, je les utilise hihihihi

Couple : Severus/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Remus/Tonks

Rating : K pour le moment on verra bien pour la suite !

Genre : Humour, Romance avec un petit Angst pour l'histoire

Note 1 : C'est ma première fiction d'Harry Potter alors ménagez moi tout de même x)

Note 2 : Ce chapitre est le plus long de la série x) et ça grâce à une fan :). Bref j'aime vraiment vraiment les rewiews alors ceux qui en laissent MERCI !

Note 3 : Les pensées sont en italique et sorry pour les fotedortografeux !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Qu'allait-il faire dans cette galère ?**

Deux jours étaient passés après la petite discussion qu'avait eu Harry avec le médicomage de Poudlard, Draco Malefoy. Le manque de temps n'avait pas permis à Celui-qui-a-vaincu-deux-fois d'en avoir une autre avec son ami ; d'ailleurs, en avait-il seulement envie ? Quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne _devait_ pas approcher Draco, instinct de conservation peut-être ? Peu importe.

Le jeune professeur de DFCM se trouvait à présent dans son bureau et essayait vaguement de faire le prochain cours des deuxièmes années. Franchement, à quoi servait cette matière ? Presque tous les monstres horribles et contre lesquels on devait se défendre avaient disparu avec la mort de l'autre imbécile ! Peut-être devait-il faire un atelier duel ?

Ruminant ses pensées, l'ancien Gryffondor n'entendit pas son amie rentrer dans la pièce.

« Hum Hum »

Harry sursauta et se retourna, s'attendant presque à voir la face de crapaud derrière lui (1). Hermione se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un sac sur son épaule visiblement heureuse de le voir.

« Hermy !»

Le survivant se précipita sur sa meilleure amie pour la serrer dans ses bras. Ladite Hermione sentit une petite gêne au niveau du ventre de son ami.

« Eh bien ! Ca pousse déjà ? »

« Comme tu vois… »

« Haha alors, raconte moi cette semaine de cours ? »

« Allons dans le salon, on sera plus à l'aise »

Ils s'installèrent confortablement dans le salon de Harry (ndb: après vérification, le H de Harry est dur, donc pas de liaison). Il comprenait trois fauteuils en cuir, qui semblaient particulièrement confortables, se trouvant face à une cheminée d'où l'on pouvait voir des cadres photos. Une fenêtre donnait une vue sur le lac alors qu'un rayon de soleil éclairait paresseusement la pièce. Une pièce donnait sur la chambre, chambre que nous allons décrire à un autre moment.

Hermione s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil de droite, la fenêtre étant ouverte, elle profitait agréablement de la petite brise qui passait.

« Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite Hermy ? »

« Rien de spécial, j'avais envie de te voir »

« Seulement ? »

« Ben oui… En plus…, elle sortie un paquet de feuille et le tendit à Harry, Remus m'a donné ça pour toi. »

Au nom propre « Remus » les yeux d'Harry lancèrent des éclairs, éclairs qu'Hermione vit clairement. Elle sourit.

« Ca ne va pas Harry ? »

« Si pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas tu n'as pas l'air bien… Un problème avec Remus peut-être ? » Demanda-t-elle, le ton innocent était dit d'une telle manière que quiconque étant un tant soit peu plus attentif qu'Harry Potter à cet instant se serait posé des questions, mais comme le Survivant ne l'était pas, il ne s'en rendit pas compte.

« Je… hmpf »

Pesant le pour et le contre Harry arriva à la conclusion que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de se confier, et puis Hermione était sa meilleure amie, il ne craignait rien, _n'est ce pas ?_

« Je ne sais pas trop, Severus m'ignore complètement, j'essaye de l'oublier et tout, mais entendre Remus l'insulter m'a mis en colère. »

« Haa… »

« Ho et puis Draco est bizarre aussi en ce moment. »

« Draco ? Il est ici ? »

« Oui tu ne savais pas ? C'est le nouvel infirmier »

« Oh mon dieu mais c'est parfait ! Je… » La jeune femme se leva d'un coup, l'air de réfléchir intensément sous l'œil inquiet de son ami.

« Hermione ? De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est qui est parfait »

« Ha… C'est parfait… Euh… Malefoy pourra te suivre médicalement ! »

« Euh oui… d'ailleurs, en parlant de ça… »

Hermione le coupa brutalement en prenant la parole.

« Harry je dois te laisser, euh Ron m'attend à la maison et tout et puis je veux passer dire bonjour à certains professeurs et tout et puis ben salut ! »

La jolie brune lui fit la bise et courut vers la sortie laissant dans son salon un jeune homme éberlué. Il était un peu naïf certes mais pas au point de ne pas se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait comme le fait que sa meilleure amie devait aller voir son mari alors que celui-ci était en mission en Ecosse pour une semaine. Celui-qui-a-survécu-deux-fois se baissa pour ramasser le paquet de feuilles. Il sourit en voyant leur sujet, son presque parrain avait beau être méchant avec le père de ses enfants, il l'aimait lui. Harry retourna dans son bureau avec ses précieux papiers, ses cours pourraient vraiment mieux se passer avec ça.

Hermione Granger, Weasley le mois suivant, marchait rapidement dans les couloirs, ne préférant pas courir avec un enfant dans le ventre. Arrivée à l'infirmerie, elle ouvrit la porte brutalement pour se trouver nez à nez avec un Draco Malefoy en plein examen buccal avec une tierce personne. Elle referma la porte rouge de honte en criant un « Excusez-moi », se demandant qui était l'homme qu'il embrassait. _Pas un étudiant_,pria la jeune femme.

Un beau brun aux yeux bleu sortit de la salle de soin, le rouge aux joues, il balbutia un « bonjour » et s'en fut discrètement.

La jolie brune entra dans l'infirmerie, le médicomage remettait calmement sa blouse blanche.

« Granger ? Que me vaut le déplaisir de ta visite ? »

« Bientôt Weasley Malefoy, bientôt Weasley… »

Ils se sourirent tous les deux, ils n'étaient peut-être pas aussi proches qu'avec leur ami commun, mais ils se respectaient et pouvaient discuter normalement maintenant qu'il n'y

avait plus de « sang-de-bourbe » sortant de la bouche du blond.

« Bon alors pourquoi es-tu là ? » demanda Draco en s'asseyant sur le bord de son bureau.

« Je veux te parler du problème Snape/Potter »

« Hm ? Et alors ? »

« Je te connais Malefoy, tu n'es pas bête. »

« Heureux de te l'entendre dire, Hermione lui jeta un regard noir, mais vas y, continue. »

« …Bref tu as du certainement remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Harry et Severus ? »

« Si tu parles des bébés, ça n'était pas très dur. »

« Oui je parle de... Quoi ? Des bébés ? »

« Oui, il ne t'en a pas parlé ? » Le regard narquois de Draco la fit soupirer.

« Non il ne m'en a pas parlé, mais si tu dis qu'il y a deux bébés, ça veut dire qu'il faut se dépêcher, d'après ce que j'ai lu, ça laisse juste quatre mois avant l'accouchement ! »

Draco bougea pour aller ranger les potions dans l'armoire à pharmacie, Hermione le suivit.

« Il faut que tu nous aide ! »

« Nous c'est qui ?... Potion anti-verrue à gauche… »

« Remus, Ron, Dumbledore et moi. Elle est à droite la potion. »

« Et aider pour quoi ? »

« Faire en sorte que ton parrain et notre ami commun finissent ensemble »

« Et pourquoi je le ferais ? »

« Voyons Malefoy, tu sais comme moi que seuls les sentiments profonds permettent aux sorciers hommes d'enfanter ce qui veut dire que ton parrain est amoureux d'Harry. Le tout est de le faire accepter ses sentiments parce que vu la lettre qu'Harry nous a envoyée à Ron et moi après la rentrée il ne semble pas le faire. »

« Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement aller le voir pour lui parler ? »

« Lui dire quoi ? Non non et non ! Nous voulons qu'il se rende compte de ses sentiments par lui-même et si possible avant l'accouchement d'Harry, il ne faudrait pas que celui-ci croie que Snape ne revient vers lui juste pour les enfants. »

« Hmpf et quel serait mon rôle à jouer dans tout ça si je venais, j'ai bien dis si, à participer à votre complot ? Passe moi la potion de couleur violette.»

« Je suis sur que tu as toi-même compris… »

Draco sourit et se retourna pour voir la grimace de la brune qui lui tendait la potion qu'il prit.

« Je dois dire que tu aurais bien ta place à Serpentard… Je vais t'avouer que j'avais un plan similaire, mais ça ne me dérange pas de vous y faire participer, du moment que vous ne faîtes pas n'importe quoi. »

« Pff bon marché conclu ? »

« Pour le bonheur de mon parrain et d'Harry… marché conclu »

Ils se serrèrent la main en signe d'accord.

« Sinon Draco, c'était qui la personne avec qui tu étais ? »

oOo

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin la tête lourde. Se levant lentement de son lit, il se fit une rapide toilette pour filer dans la grande salle. La table des professeurs était à moitié vide, seuls les professeurs de métamorphose, et de potion avec l'infirmier et le célèbre directeur s'y trouvaient. Le brun s'y installa, jetant un regard torve à la montagne de crêpes en face de lui. Il essaya d'y prendre une bouchée mais une nausée plutôt violente le prit. Il courut chercher les toilettes les plus proches.

« Monsieur Malefoy ? Veuillez aller voir ce qui ne va pas avec notre professeur de DFCM, il me semble un peu malade » dit finalement Dumbledore

« Oui »

Le blond sorti de table et partit à la rencontre du Survivant sous le regard inquiet de Minerva McGonagall et voilé de Severus Snape.

« Y aurait-il un problème avec le jeune Potter ? » demanda la sorcière en les suivant des yeux.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Minerva, rien qui ne peut se régler » répondit en souriant malicieusement son supérieur hiérarchique.

Le professeur de potion se leva brusquement et sorti à son tour de la salle sous le regard satisfait de vieux sorcier. La directrice des Gryffondor lança une œillade inquiète à son directeur.

« Sans soucis Minerva. Vous devriez goûter cette marmelade au citron tout bonnement délicieuse… »

oOo

Le directeur de la maison Serpentard arpentait les couloirs du château en pestant. Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il pour le fils Potter ? Cela arrive que les gens tombent malade, de temps en temps.

_Oui mais au point de vomir à la vue de nourriture ,_ glissa malicieusement la petite voix de son esprit.

Mais le vieux fou a dis que ça n'était pas grave pourtant.

_Encore exacte mais le vieux fou n'a pas vraiment la même notion de gravité que nous,_ lui répondit encore une fois la petite voix.

« RAAAAH ! Tais-toi ! » Cria mentalement le pauvre Serpentard en s'adressant à sa voix intérieure. Voix intérieure qui se tut en sentant le propriétaire de son corps bouillir. Il venait d'apercevoir son filleul et Harry Potter ensembles, et ils semblaient terriblement proches. Décidant que ça ne le concernait pas, le professeur de potion alla s'enfermer dans ses cachots, il pourrait bien trouver une potion à faire pour se calmer.

Hors, si ce même professeur s'était montré curieux et était allé épier les deux amis, il aurait entendu la conversation qu'ils avaient à son sujet. D'ailleurs, il s'en serait même inquiété. Mais comme il ne fit pas…

« Alala Harry… »

« Quoi ? »

« Tien prend ça. »

Harry prit la potion tendue et la but sans même savoir ce qu'elle contenait, cependant, il se senti immédiatement mieux. Le jeune homme se passa de l'eau sur le visage sous le regard amusé de Draco et ils sortirent des toilettes des garçons.

Le blond apercevant son parrain attrapa Harry par le cou en passant son bras sur son épaule, celui-ci ne dit rien, n'y prêtant que moyennement attention. Ils allèrent finalement dans l'infirmerie, Harry assit sur un lit et Draco en face de lui.

_Décidément, même en temps que professeur je viendrais toujours ici_ se dit l'ancien Gryffondor.

« Ry… Harry ? HARRY ! »

« Hein ? »

« Pff… je te parlais de mon parrain ! »

« Quoi Snape ? » cracha le brun.

« Je disais que je pouvais peut-être faire quelques choses pour toi. » glissa malicieusement le blond.

« Quelque chose ? Pitié Draco tu me connais, je ne m'appelle pas Hermione. »

« C'est évident que tu ne t'appelles pas Granger… Bref ! Tu es persuadé que Severus ne t'aime pas, mais donne moi une seule raison pour qu'il ait couché avec toi. »

« Me consoler, c'est lui-même qui l'a dit. » A cet instant Harry paru si malheureux que cette image conforta le Malefoy dans son plan.

« Bon ok y a de ça, mais d'après moi il y a une autre raison. »

« Dis toujours »

« Il t'aime… Mais il ne le sait pas. Laisse moi t'expliquer ! » Ajouta précipitamment le blond en voyant son ami ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

« Ok vas y parle. »

« Je te propose un truc, au moins un test. Quand on sera à côté de Snape la prochaine fois, tu me laisses faire, s'il réagit comme je le pense il ressent quelque chose pour toi sinon on laisse tomber. »

Harry réfléchit quelques minutes puis soupira.

« De toutes les manières… Je veux bien si c'est un test. »

Le sourire que Draco Malefoy eut à l'instant où le Gryffondor accepta de faire ce test le fit douter. Etait-ce vraiment un bon plan ? N'aurait-il pas mieux fait de suivre son instinct et de continuer à fuir son ami ?

Bordel, qu'allait-il faire dans cette galère ?

A suivre.

**Rar : **

**Lilyp : **Moi-même je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont en train de préparer, enfin maintenant je le sais :) ! Contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu j'espère que c'est aussi le cas pour celui-là !

**Lilou : **Bijour !D'abord merci d'aimer ma fiction. Ensuite ben Snape est jaloux ? Un serpentard ? Jamais ! Bon ok un peu x) Quand je disais qu'elle partait en vrille, c'est que tout s'enchaînait sans que je ne puisses rien faire, Dumby n'était pas censé y jouer un rôle xD pas plus qu'Hermy je pense ! Mais bon si ça plaît ! C'est vrai qu'entre Hermione, Drago et Dumby on se demande si nos deux protagonistes ne sont pas en danger ! Pour Drago j'ai SStrouvé ce qu'il va se passer ) ! Merci encore pour ta rewiew et tes encouragements !

**Gwladys Evans** : Merci D'adorer !

**Va savoir :** Contente que tu aimes cette histoire . Le n'importe quoi a été presque maîtrisé je dirais. J'espère que la suite t'a plus ! Merci pour la rewiew !

**Juliena : **Parce que je prend ton commentaire comme une rewiew je réponds XD. Vouiii Je pense qu'il faut absolument les sortir de là. Par contre en quoi il fait baver ? )


	6. Le plan

Auteur : Tsuda la cloche

Disclaimer : Rowling les a créés, je les utilises hihihihi

Couple : Severus/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Remus/Tonks

Rating : K pour le moment on verra bien pour la suite !

Genre : Humour, Romance avec un petit Angst pour l'histoire

Note 1 : C'est ma première fiction d'Harry Potter alors ménagez moi tout de même x)

Note 2 : Les pensées sont en italique et sorry pour les fotedortografeux ! Comme l'attente a vraiment été longue, je le mets avant qu'il soit corrigé et je le passerais à une correctrice pour le remplacer plus tard.

Note 3 : après avoir un rapide calcul : il reste 1 mois et 2 à Harry avant d'accoucher or son ventre n'est pas très gonflé dans les premiers chapitres…Problème mais j'aviserai.

Note 4 ou excuses de l'auteur : Je me jettes à vos pieds en vous suppliant de me pardonner pour mon retard d'un mois ! Wo ! Quand on y pense ça passe vite… Avoir l'ordi que le Samedi ne motive pas un auteur geek comme je suis ! Bref voilà la suite (n'entendez vous pas les soupires de colères ? Moi je fuis !)

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Le plan**

Harry se réveilla avec une envie atroce de riz au curry. Pourquoi à 8h, un samedi matin, il aurait envie de manger du riz au curry ? Demandez ça aux deux bébés dans son ventre.

C'est donc avec une horrible envie que le mignon petit brun pris une douche rapide pour descendre aux cuisines pour supplier/demander/ordonner, faîtes votre choix, un riz indien au curry. Le pauvre ne savait pas encore que les elfes de maison ne sachant cuisiner ce genre de repas, allaient devoir aller en Inde leurs homologues indien pour leur apprendre à faire ce riz et qu'il allait devoir attendre jusqu'au repas de midi. Mais comme il ne savait pas, il alla demander.

Nous retrouvons dons à présent Harry Potter alias Le survivant, à l'heure du repas, qui pas on ne sait quel hasard se retrouvait à côté de Draco Malefoy. Draco Malefoy qui avait tout d'un coup décidé de le coller et qui en ce moment lui donnait à manger. Le tout bien entendu sous les yeux furieux de Snape.

« Aller Harry fait aaaaaa. »

« Draco… »

« Fait Ah ! »

« Ok ok…Haa »

«Voilà!»

Et se fut ainsi pendant toute l'heure. Harry regardait l'infirmier avec un drôle d'air oscillant entre le « Es-tu devenus fou ? » et le « Tu veux me foutre la honte totale devant les élèves c'est ça ? Tu te venges ? » tandis que Dumbledore essayait vainement d'arrêter ses éclats de rire et que les professeurs présents y compris Severus Snape, cependant mit à un degré plus élevé, regardaient la scène avec des yeux ébahis. Minerva MacGonagall, elle, observait le directeur, sentant que quelque chose se tramait. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche, en effet, Draco ayant vu un grain de riz au coin de la lèvre d'Harry, s'était _sacrifié_ en allant l'enlever lui-même avec sa langue.

Le brun ne savait pas où se mettre alors que doucement mais sûrement une jolie petite couleur rouge montait sur ses joues tandis que le blond arborait un regard amplement satisfait.

« Malefoy » siffla Harry, utilisant le nom de son ami dans le but de lui faire comprendre qu'il était en colère.

« Chut Potter, répliqua celui-ci en murmurant, regarde mon parrain »

Il tourna la tête vers Snape et effectivement ; un regard promettant milles maux les fixaient Draco et lui.

« Glups »

« Hm »

« Oui »

« Tu crois qu'il est jaloux ? »

Draco secoua sa tête, dépité, Harry Potter et sa naïveté légendaire. Il en venait même à ce demander comment il avait fais pour coucher avec son parrain. Peut-être était-il différent dans le feu de l'action, en tout cas il l'espérait.

« Oui je le crois »

« Oh »

Harry tourna des yeux pleins d'espoir vers l'infirmier.

« Je te donne mon accord pour ton plan ! » s'exclama-t-il. Pas suffisamment fort pour que Severus l'entendre mais assez pour que Dumbledore et Minerva MacGonagall oui.

La directrice des Griffondors soupira alors que son supérieur hiérarchique arborait le même air satisfait que Draco. Harry Potter et Severus Snape avaient du souci à se faire.

oOo

La fin de la semaine arriva comme une libération pour les trois quart de l'école pour les élèves qui soupiraient après leur première semaine de cours, pour les professeurs après leurs élèves, mais surtout pour le professeur de potion qui avait du supporter à tous les repas les mimiques incessantes et surtout agaçantes de son cher filleul qui s'était découvert une passion pour Le Survivant. Du vendredi soir jusqu'au lundi matin on ne le verrait pas hors de ses appartements. Hors de question de voir Potter flirter avec Draco.

C'est donc fort de cette résolution que l'homme aux cheveux gras passa par la porte de sa salle de classe. Malheureusement pour lui, et heureusement pour les lectrices, deux pauvres étudiants accessoirement de la maison d'un brun de sa connaissance, passaient donc ce couloir. Pourquoi me demanderez-vous ? Tout simplement pour les besoins de l'histoire vous répondrai-je.

« …et ils se seraient embrassés ! Avec la langue en plus ! » Dit l'une des deux jeunes filles, s'émerveillant.

« Eurk », répliqua sa compagne, « J'comprends pas comment il peut embrasser un mec ».

« Ma pauvre fille, tu ne connais rien de la vie, lui répondit son amie, il n'y a rien de strictement dégoûtant à voir deux mecs s'embrasser surtout si ces deux mecs sont des sex-symbols », s'extasia Anna Candel, l'une des deux Gryffondors.

« Peut-être mais… » Commença la brune qui l'accompagnait, malheureusement personne ne pût jamais entendre ce qu'elle voulut lui dire car elle croisa l'être le plus effrayant de la terre à cet instant, (NDA : Voldi est mourut donc off course), soit son professeur de potion, Severus Snape. Le visage rougi de colère, les traits crispés, les dents s'entrechoquant, sa respiration haletante lui donnait l'image d'un taureau prêt à charger. Ses yeux grand ouvert vous adacadevrisaient sur place.

Anna avant de prendre la fuite s'émerveilla du self control de l'homme qui se retenait visiblement d'empoigné sa baguette dont un but inavouable, faisant fit son statut de courageuse gryffondor.

Il avait bien dis le week-end au calme ? Eh bien il commencerait dès maintenant.

oOo

Harry Potter parcourait nerveusement le sol de l'impeccable infirmerie sous les yeux fatigués de Draco Malefoy. Son visage exprimait la joie, l'inquiétude, la gêne et l'excitation tous en même temps, alors que celui de son ami était lasse, fatigué et demandait à être ailleurs ou dormir, les deux options étaient associables.

« Mais tu te rends compte ? Il est jaloux ! Ça veut dire qu'il est amoureux de moi ou il ressent un petit truc pour moi. Oh Dray je suis si content ! Oh et puis les enfants aussi sont contents, je le sens ! Et… »

« Stop ! », finit par hurler le pauvre Serpentard et Harry s'arrêta de marcher et s'asseya sur le siège que lui pointa du doigt le beau blond au bord de la crise de nerf.

« Merci », et il se massa les tempes tandis que le gryffondor passa une main amoureuse sur son ventre qui se faisait tout de même proéminent.

« Maintenant, je te fais passer ta visite hebdomadaire », lui dit l'infirmier et le brun hocha la tête.

Le médicomage, qui était debout depuis le début de la scène, s'avança pour faire s'allonger son ami. Comme la première fois, la chemise fût ouverte pour laisser voir le ventre, et un sort fût lancé pour permettre à Draco d'avoir les informations sur le bon développement des Potter Snape.

« Ils sont tous les deux en bonne santé. Grâce à ta magie, ils se développent rapidement et je dirais que l'on pourra connaître le sexe dans une semaine ou deux. Ils pèsent à eux deux 5 kilos 400g et tu es à 6 semaines de grossesse.

Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés et planta son regard gris dans celui vert d'Harry.

« Ils commenceront bientôt à bouger. »

Le médicomage murmura un finite incantatum et alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau pour écrire une fiche médicale.

« Tu dois manger un peu plus de fruits et de légumes, freine sur les trucs gras comme le curry de tout à l'heure. Tu as droit à ce genre de plat une fois par semaine je disais »

Les yeux remplis de larmes du Survivant le firent s'interrompre et il soupira.

« Deux fois par semaine mais fais gaffe. Tu veux une image de tes enfants ? »

Un hochement de tête et d'un mouvement de baguette, le beau blond fit apparaître deux images ressemblant aux échographies moldus bien que celui-ci bougeait. Les larmes revinrent immédiatement aux yeux de notre mignon petit brun, ce qui obligea Draco à se lever et à le consoler.

« Là, là. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien enfin… je suis ému je… », Bafouilla Harry

«Ne t'inquiètes pas ce sont juste tes hormones qui font effet », le rassura l'infirmier.

« Hn »

« Maintenant tu vas te reposer et puis te détendre »

« Ok ! Tu es un super ami Dray. J't'adore. »

Harry le serra dans ses bras en reniflant et sorti de l'infirmerie. Draco regarda alors sa montre.

« Pfiou ! », encore 10 minutes et il aurait été en retard. Le jeune homme se rafraîchit en coup de baguette, enleva sa blouse et se dirigea vers pré-au-lard en sortant de l'infirmerie.

A suivre

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

**Lilyp :** voilà ça t'a plus ?

**Gwladys Evans :** Pour les parents devant l'ordi c'est fichu pour moi, on me croit déjà folle ! Contente que ça te plaise et dis moi ce que tu penses de ce que tu viens de lire !

**Lilou :** Non non j'ai bien fini le tome 7 en cinq heures ! Je ne sais pas si je serais partie en courant mais j'avoue que j'aurais eu peur ! Qu'est que vous avez tous avec cette pelle ? Pourtant elle ne parle pas de trou (ou pas de celui en terre xD) dedans ! Bref contente que ça te plaise et dis moi ce que tu penses de la suiteuuu !

**Démy **: La suite t'a plus ?

**Hermy :** Merci pour tes encouragements, ils me touchent beaucoup. J'espère que ça t'a plus.


	7. Courage mon bonhomme

Auteur : Tsuda la cloche

Disclaimer : Rowling les a créés, je les utilises hihihihi

Couple : Severus/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Remus/Tonks

Rating : K pour le moment on verra bien pour la suite !

Genre : Humour, Romance avec un petit Angst pour l'histoire

Note 1 : C'est ma première fiction d'Harry Potter alors ménagez moi tout de même x)

Note 2 : Les pensées sont en italique et sorry pour les fotedortografeux ! Comme l'attente a vraiment été longue, je le mets avant qu'il soit corrigé et je le passerais à une correctrice pour le remplacer plus tard.

Note 3 : Enjoy ? Comment ça je publies lentement ?

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : **Courage mon bonhomme !

Severus Snape tournait comme un lion en cage dans son salon. En effet, quelques heures plus tôt il s'était juré à lui-même qu'il ne sortirait pas de ses appartements tant que le week-end ne serait pas passé, or, en ce moment même il avait une envie de voir Potter. "Pourquoi Potter ?" était certainement la grande question qui clignotait dans son esprit, mais comme il n'y prêtait pas grande attention, à cet esprit…

Il errait entre la chambre et le salon, passant parfois dans la salle d'eau pour se mouiller le visage. Il avait bien essayé de lire mais dès qu'il tombait sur les mots ayant un rapport avec un brun de sa connaissance... Mots tout à fait innocents tel que « noir », « vert » ou encore « cicatrice » et même « avada kadavra » et moins innocents comme « désirable », « mignon », « sexy » et encore « soumis ».

L'homme approchant la quarantaine se demanda comment il en était arrivé là. Voilà qu'il fantasmait sur Harry Potter, l'un des élèves qu'il avait le plus tyrannisé depuis son entrée à Poudlard en tant que professeur de Potions. D'ailleurs, effectivement, depuis quand Potter était passé de « Génération Potter à exterminer » à « Beau cul, belle gueule » et « Mignon petit brun à protéger du monde cruel et sans pitié »?

_Peut-être depuis qu'il t'a sauvé la vie pendant la dernière bataille au péril de sa vie, _glissa sournoisement la petite voix bien connue_, ou alors quand il s'est jeté dans tes bras les yeux embués de larmes, magnifique ? Ou alors…_

« STOP, l'interrompit mentalement Severus, je pense que j'ai compris depuis quand je le trouve à mon goût. »

Le tout maintenant était de lui faire avouer que non seulement il le trouvait à son goût mais qu'il l'aimait tout court, dure tâche confiée à tout un petit groupe dont nous reparlerons plus tard.

Londres, pas du tout le centre ville, 7h du matin.

Ron Weasley, de son vrai nom Ronald, était enfin rentré chez lui après une mission de 5 jours en Irelande à poursuivre un meurtrier de _poulets à crête violette._ Le métier d'Auror n'était plus ce qu'il était. Une fois les Mangemorts retrouvés et incarcérés, il ne restait plus grand-chose à faire et le monde sorcier était plutôt calme.

_Tant pis pour moi_, pensa le rouquin en ouvrant la porte d'entrée de sa chère maison qui lui avait tant manquée. Il fallait dire que la boue avait beau être bonne pour la peau, ça n'était pas vraiment le meilleur lit que l'on pouvait avoir, ni même la meilleure nourriture. Ronald grimaça en repensant à ce qu'il avait dû ingurgiter…

« Brrr » fit-il en sortant un sac taille poupée barbie auquel il rendit sa normalité à l'aide d'un sort.

« Hermione ? Je suis là ! »

Un cri et quelques nanosecondes plus tard, une Hermione Granger, bientôt Weasley n'oublions pas, se précipitait en pleurs dans ses bras.

« Huuuu Ron ! Huuu tu m'as manqué…. Huuu » réussi-t-elle à articuler en attrapant les épaules endolories de son mari. Mari qui se crispa mais serra à son tour la jeune femme.

« Houlà… Euh… Toi aussi tu m'as manqué… Je… Tu pleures ? » balbutia Ronald avec son tact légendaire. Il fallait dire aussi que ça n'était pas tout les jours que l'on pouvait voir Hermione pleurer à chaudes larmes.

« Je… Huuuu c'est les hormones ! » Elle renifla et eut une moue dégoûtée pour se séparer de son tendre et cher mari. « Mais tu pues ! » Hm, le tact elle ne l'avait pas non plus.

« Ho, désolé, le récurvite ne marche pas vraiment avec tout… » Mais sa femme le coupa.

« A la douche ! Je vais te faire un petit déjeuner ! »

Sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas à argumenter, Ronald enleva les chaussures qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de retirer pour cause de femme aimante à câliner et monta précautionneusement les marches récurées et propres de sa maison.

Quelques heures plus tard et c'est un Ronald Weasley ayant comblé la libido hormonale de sa femme, et la sienne par la même occasion, que nous retrouvons dans son salon avec une Hermione Granger, bientôt Weasley, pelotonnée contre lui sur un fauteuil devant l'objet moldu le plus prisé du monde sorcier, nous avons nommé la télévision, à écran plasma s'il vous plaît.

« Tu es allé voir Harry ? » demanda la jolie brune, coupant Ronald dans sa vision de film: « La revanche de Tipoulet, Vs Tortue et Hamster ». Hautement intellectuel.

« Hein ? » lui répondit son presque mari en bougeant la tête dans l'espoir de voir la mort de Hamster.

Un grognement de mécontentement plus tard et Ronald dût faire face à une fiancée hystérique.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes pas ? Je te parle ! En quoi la télé est-elle plus intéressante que moi ! Je me sens grosses et tu… » Le reste se perdit dans des pleurs.

Se demandant en quoi le fait que la femme qu'il aimait se sente grosse avait en rapport avec l'autre fait qu'il ne l'écoutait pas, Ronald se permit de pousser un soupir.

« Mais non ma chérie, je t'écoutes et tu n'es pas du tout grosse. Tu es juste enceinte de 3 mois, c'est normal si tu as un peu de ventre. Je te trouve magnifique moi »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai, je serais près à faire n'importe quoi pour te le prouver. »

« N'importe quoi ? »

Ronald resserra ses bras autour des épaules de sa fiancée. Elle devait avoir besoin de réconfort et il comptait le lui app…

« Sachant que tu serais près à faire n'importe quoi pour moi… J'ai bien quelque chose à te proposer. Vois-tu Harry… »

Seigneur, sa fiancée était une manipulatrice.

oOo

Draco Malefoy ressortit, un air plus que satisfait sur le visage, de la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur. Qu'importe que ça nuise à sa réputation que l'on sache qu'il utilisait la cheminée de ce pub miteux, il aimait bien de temps en temps venir boire un coup ici. Rosmerta était gentille et son opulente poitrine était attractive pour les yeux des plus fins connaisseurs.

Nul doute que le petit plan qu'il avait mijoté rendrait son cher parrain furieux. Maintenant il fallait mettre Harry au courant…. Ou pas. Le mieux était définitivement de parler à Granger. Elle saurait quoi faire la miss-je-sais-tout.

Draco souffla entre sur ses doigts pour les réchauffer. Ils étaient en Septembre et il faisait déjà froid. Sa peau risquant de pâtir de ce froid, l'ancien Serpentard se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le château de Poudlard.

oOo

Albus Dumbledore, vieux fou pour les uns, génie pour les autres, les deux pouvant s'allier merveilleusement ensemble, dégustait un de ses éternels bonbons au citron quand Hermione Granger, l'une des meilleures élèves de sa promotion, déboula dans son bureau accompagnée de son fiancé, Ronald Weasley. Celui–ci affichait un air blasé, voire plutôt désespéré. Cela aurait-il un rapport avec son meilleur ami ?

Une heure plus tôt dans la maison Granger Weasley

« Tu veux quoi ? » cria une voix, son propriétaire se levant sous le coup de la surprise.

« Mais oui… » Une autre voix, féminine cette fois ci, ayant des intonations exaspérées avec un zeste de logique, retentit dans la jolie maison.

« Pourquoi ? Il est bien seul Harry… »

« Ronald Weasley ! Voyons ! C'est pour le bonheur d'Harry… » tenta d'argumenter Hermione en grondant son cher fiancé.

« Le bonheur d'Harry ? Mais c'est Snape ! Celui qui l'a fait souffrir pendant des années à Poudlard, celui qui le haïssait celui… »

« Avec qui il a couché et dont il est enceint de jumeaux » termina la jolie brune.

« De jumeaux ? Je n'étais pas au courant ! »

« Non, Harry ne l'a appris ça ne fait pas longtemps. »

« Ca veut dire que sa grossesse ne va durer que 4 mois ! »

« Oui… D'ailleurs ils ont bien de la chance ces hommes… »

« Hermione ! »

« Quoi ! Ouais bon, c'est pas toi qui endure les chevilles qui gonflent, les nausées et… »

« Ok ok… Bon explique moi concrètement ton plan. »

Ronald s'étant calmé, il s'était rassis sur son beau fauteuil rouge, couleur que l'on retrouvait un peu partout dans la maison, et passait la main dans sa tignasse, certes pas aussi imposante que celle de son meilleur ami mais tout de même conséquente, en signe de nervosité, mais surtout d'exaspération, sentiment que l'on retrouvait souvent ici ces temps ci.

« Je voudrais que tu serves d'assistant à Harry. Après tout, dans quelques semaines il aura un ventre encore plus gros que le mien et ne pourra pas exécuter correctement ses cours. Et en même temps tu pourras me renseigner sur les avancements de Draco… »

« Parce que Malefoy est aussi de la partie ? » l'interrompit son fiancé.

« Rooh oui, Severus est tout de même son parrain. Arrête de m'interrompre, ça m'agace. »

« Grmqgf » grogna le rouquin. Décidément...

« Je disais donc, il ne pourra pas faire ses cours et tu lui serviras d'aide. Il me suffira de le dire à Dumbledore, je suis sur qu'il sera d'accord. »

Au nom Dumbledore, Ronald soupira, son meilleur ami aurait des soucis à se faire avec toute cette clique après lui, il en venait même à plaindre Snape.

« Je serai juste ton informateur et l'aide d'Harry ? » Sa voix, résignée fit fondre Hermione qui se glissa dans les bras de son fiancé anciennement meilleur ami.

« Oui, mais on aura peut-être besoin de ton aide pour quelques trucs. »

« Quelques trucs hein… » grommela Ronald, mais elle sentit que c'était juste pour la forme, son petit ami/fiancé/futur mari avait capitulé.

« On va voir Dumbledore maintenant. »

oOo

Minerva Mc Gonagall n'était pas une femme très suspicieuse. Quand elle accordait sa confiance, c'était pour quasiment toute la vie et elle respectait profondément son supérieur hiérarchique. Pourtant, quand au fil de cette semaine elle l'avait entendu tenir des propos plus que douteux concernant Harry Potter, son petit protégé, et Severus Snape, professeur de Potions et directeur de la maison Serpentard, elle s'était prise de pitié pour ces deux pauvres personnes. En effet, ayant déjà vu à l'œuvre son directeur, elle se dit qu'il aurait mieux fallu que ses deux « amis » se trouvent tout seuls. Car, en usant un terme plus que familier, les plans de son directeur étaient « foireux ». Il suffisait pour cela de se rappeler de l'affaire Zachari/Huelard où le jeune garçon en était ressorti avec une phobie de quasiment tous les insectes du monde et la jeune fille une folie douce. Quelle idée de vouloir utiliser l'histoire de Blanche Neige aussi…

Tout cela pour dire qu'elle se sentait à présent obligée d'intervenir si par un hasard elle avait vent d'un plan du vieux génie accessoirement fou.

Quoique, avec Hermione Granger aux commandes, elle n'aurait pas vraiment de soucis à se faire, _n'est ce pas ?_

« Une princesse en danger ? » crièrent Hermione et Ronald dans un bruit synchronisé.

A suivre… Hinhinhin

* * *

**Réponses aux rewiews anonymes :**

**Gwladys Evans : **Imaginer Snape avec un taureau huhuhu j'imagine que ça doit être particulièrement drôle ! La règle 6 était juste pour que l'on me dise en quoi on a apprécié le chapitre c'est tout .

**Démis :** Oui tu as raison, Snape devrait exploser d'un moment à l'autre, mais Harry aussi, maintenant reste à savoir lequel des deux… XD


	8. Vous avez dis duel !

Auteur : Tsuda la cloche

Disclaimer : Rowling les a créés, je les utilises hihihihi

Couple : Severus/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Remus/Tonks, Draco/…

Rating : K pour le moment on verra bien pour la suite !

Genre : Humour, Romance avec un petit Angst pour le début mais minuscule

Note 1 : C'est ma première fiction d'Harry Potter alors ménagez moi tout de même x)

Note 2 : Les pensées sont en italique et sorry pour les fotedortografeux ! (qui ne sont maintenant plus là)

Note 3 : Enjoy ? Comment ça je publie lentement ?

Note 4 : BONNE ANNEE ! J'espère que vous avez passé de très bonnes fêtes et que vous vous êtes bien remplis la panse… Comme moi… « Pleure devant la balance »… Pour infos, je publie sans correction, (pour votre plus grand plaisir non ?) et à cause de mes examens je publierais certainement une fois par mois. Encore Désolée ! Maintenant je m'atèles à « Pardon » où le chapitre trois est à taper xD.

Nbd: Oubliez ce qu'elle a dit sur la correction, c'est réglé XD

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

« Vous avez dis Duel ? »

Harry Potter déambulait en grognant dans les couloirs de Poudlard, faisant fi des regards interrogatifs/surpris/railleurs des personnes qu'il croisait. En effet, le mignon petit brun s'était senti d'une humeur exécrable depuis environ deux heures, et bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi, il s'en fichait. Surtout qu'une envie encore plus forte de crêpe à la marmelade de citron lui tiraillait les entrailles.

Semblant prendre une décision importante, Celui-qui-a-survecu-deux-fois-donnant-ainsi-une-raclée-à-celui-dont-on-peut-maintenant-prononcer-le-nom-mais-que-l'on-ne-le-fait-pas-quand-même se dirigea vers les sous-sols de l'école des sorciers, et plus précisément vers les cuisines.

Quand il en ressortit quelques heures plus tard, le ventre plein tout comme ses mains, il alla dans le seul lieu où il avait la paix et où il pouvait ne pas s'ennuyer, c'est-à-dire l'infirmerie.

Malheureusement pour lui, la personne qu'il vînt alors à voir était en pleine, encore une fois, exploration buccale, très très très poussée, avec une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds dont il ne put voir les beaux yeux bleus que quand elle le regarda, au summum de l'embarras en sortant de la salle de soin.

Rouge lui aussi, ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible, Harry Potter balbutia des excuses plus que sincère à son meilleur ami. Celui-là même qui le regardait, un air particulièrement goguenard sur le visage.

« Tu comptes entrer ou pas ? » finit-il par demander en enlevant une petite poussière sur le drap du lit de l'infirmerie où il était il n'y avait même pas quelques minutes allongé en charmante compagnie.

« Euh oui… C'était qui ? » Demanda le petit brun en pénétrant enfin dans l'infirmerie pour s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté du lit où se trouvait Draco. Maintenant que Harry savait à quoi servaient les lits de cette pièce, nul doute qu'il ferait son possible pour ne pas s'y coucher.

Décidant de s'amuser un peu avec Harry, le blond laissa planer un grand silence avant de s'allonger confortablement sur le lit aux draps immaculés. Harry le trouva en cet instant très séduisant mais s'abstint de le dire, surtout qu'il trouvait que Draco était suffisamment narcissique comme ça.

Remuant, mal à l'aise sur la chaise en métal, le Survivant parla, sa voix teintée d'une pointe sarcasme.

« Ca n'est pas très professionnel ce que tu es en train de faire. Pomfresh t'aurait liquidé sur place. C'est fou comme le contraste est saisissant entre vous deux… »

« Encore heureux, s'exclama son ami en se redressant, je n'aimerais pas que l'on me donne un point commun avec cette vieille femme! » Visiblement, le fait d'être comparé à l'ancienne infirmière avait blessé Draco dans sa fierté. Harry décida de changer de sujet de conversation, après tout il n'était pas venu dans l'infirmerie pour parler de madame Pomfresh, mais Draco le prit de court.

« Tu sais que dans quelques jours ton ventre aura une certaine taille, non ? »

« Grmpf… Pas besoin de savoir ça. »

« Non mais c'est juste pour le dire, je te conseille un bon magasin sur le chemin de traverse pour personne enceintes… »

Ne sachant pas si son ami se moquait de lui ou pas Harry voulut, encore une fois, changer de sujet, coupant Draco.

« Au fait c'était qui la jolie blonde ? »

« Bof, hmmm, attends que je me souviennes de son nom… »

« Dray ! Tu ne sais même pas comment elle s'appelle ? Elle est majeure au moins ? »

« Ohlà, tu sais que tu ressembles à Hermione avec ces questions ? Oui elle est majeure, pas question d'avoir affaire à la justice pour détournement de mineure ! En plus ceux qui sont majeurs sont toujours plus expérimentés... »

Harry rougit furieusement.

« Harry ? Pourquoi tu rougis ? »

L'esprit aussi vif que celui d'Hermione, Draco eut une sorte d'éclaire de génie.

« Ne me dis pas que… Tu… Hm tu as eu combien d'amants avant mon parrain ? »

« Euh… tusaisaveclaguerrej'… »

« Je te promets que si tu arrives à répéter ça en articulant tu n'auras pas à le faire deux fois. »

« Pfff… Avant la guerre je suivais un entraînement spécial pour tuer le méchant de service et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de penser à ça, ensuite après la guerre j'étais déjà amoureux de Séverus… »

« Ca veut donc dire que tu es inexpérimenté ? C'est tout de même regrettable que tu sois tombé enceint à ton premier rapport sexuel. »

Draco s'était dangereusement rapproché, collant presque son visage contre celui de Harry, son corps en travers du lit, penché vers le brun. Il passa une main sur la joue du brun, éprouvant la douceur de sa peau. Sa bouche se retrouva juste sur le lobe du brun qu'il lécha.

« Trois… Deux… Un... »

« Draco je t'ai apporté les potions que tu m'avais demandé. Ne me dérange plus po… »

Un bruit de verre cassé et Harry se retourna pour voir à l'entrée de l'infirmerie l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux, le beau aux cheveux graisseux, Séverus Snape.

oOo

« Sous votre respect professeur, je ne penses pas que ça soit une bonne idée. » commenta Hermione Granger, bientôt Weasley, en jetant des coups d'oeils désespérés à son fiancé. Un coup de coude plus tard et celui-ci hochait violement la tête.

« Je suis d'accord avec elle. Je… Harry en, hmmm, _princesse en danger_ n'est pas ce que je nommerais l'idée du siècle. »

Le regard déçu du respectable vieillard accro aux bonbons fit se sentir les deux jeunes gens mal à l'aise. Mais pourquoi étaient-ils venus ici ? Ha oui, aider Harry, eh bien c'était mal parti pour l'instant.

« Je vous assure mes enfants que je sais ce que je fais. Rien de mieux que de mettre Harry en danger pour faire réagir Séverus. Surtout que Harry est enceint ! C'est _obligé_ que Séverus aille le secourir. »

La seule femme vivante présente dans la pièce fronça les sourcils.

« Vous avez peut-être raison, mais je doute qu'une princesse en danger aide véritablement Harry, et puis je ne pense pas qu'il accepte une telle… euh… idée. » Essaya-t-elle d'argumenter.

« Ca c'est vous qui le dites ma petite. Sinon pourquoi êtes vous ici ? » Demanda-t-il pour changer de conversation, changement qu'Hermione perçut mais dont elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Après tout, il suffirait de le tenir à l'œil ou de lui démontrer par x et y, plutôt Neptune et Pluton pour les sorciers, que ça n'était pas une bonne idée.

« Euh… Nous sommes venus vous proposer… Enfin Harry ne pourra plus assurer normalement ses cours très bientôt et nous voulions dès maintenant lui apporter l'aide dont il aurait besoin, et Ronald ferait très bien l'affaire voyez vous, étant Auror... »

« Très bien. Faites, je demanderai à un elfe de maison de lui aménager des appartements… A moins qu'il ne préfère rentrer chez lui le soir… »

Pesant le pour et le contre Hermione se décida.

« Oui oui, il préférera rentrer chez lui. »

_Désolée Harry._

« Dans ce cas… Je pense que tout est réglé ! Vous pouvez sortir si vous le désirez. »

« D'accord… »

Et au moment où Hermione passait la porte, elle entendit Dumbledore parler seul.

« …quand même demander un dragon, quoique une harpie même… »

Non, ça n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée pour Harry et même Severus.

… Dans les appartements de Severus Snape Quelques heures avant l'infirmerie.

Toujours en pleine auto-persuasion de « Je fantasme juste sur Potter et rien d'autre » Severus Snape se servait un verre de Whisky Pur Feu.

_Comment_…

Le coupant en plein élan de pensées interrogatives sur lui-même et sur Potter, un magnifique aigle tapa au carreau, en haut à droite tout au fond, une missive accroché à la patte. Intrigué, Severus alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour laisser entrer la bestiole.

Que lui voulait Draco ? Car cet aigle appartenait bien à son filleul, qui d'autre pouvait se vanter d'avoir apprivoisé un de ces majestueux animaux à part lui, ou Potter, mais Potter n'était pas vraiment vantard… RAAAAh pourquoi repensait-il à Potter ?

L'animal lui mordit le doigt, lui rappelant ainsi sa présence. Résistant à l'envie de le transformer en produit de consommation, Severus se contenta de détacher la lettre du volatile. Celui-ci s'envola alors par la fenêtre qui était restée ouverte. _Draco n'attendait visiblement, pas de réponse._ Il déroula le morceau de papier.

« Salut parrain ! Ma réserve de potion-anti vomissement, anti mal de tête et anti douleur niveau 3 a été mis à sac. J'aurais besoin que tu les prépares et que tu me les amènes dans exactement trois heures. Je t'attendrai.

Affectueusement, ton filleul. »

_Affectueusement mon sdfverg ouais ! Mais je vais faire ces potions, après tout j'ai besoin de distraction et ces potions seront parfaites ! _, pensa le gentil professeur de potion. Il chiffonna le parchemin et alla s'enfermer dans son cachot, de toutes les manières ça n'était pas comme s'il avait d'autres choses de prévues.

oOo

Harry Potter, aussi surnommé le Survivant à cause de l'incroyable courage dont il avait preuve face au Puissant et Terrifiant Seigneur des ténèbres, était à cet instant partagé entre deux pensées : _Fuir_ ou ne pas _fuir_. Oui effectivement, pas très glorieux pour un Gryffondor mais quand vous avez dans votre champ de vision un homme qui semble prêt à tout pour vous rayer de la surface de la terre,ok pour Voldemort c'était la même chose mais… en moins effrayant, il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions, juste _deux_.

« Parrain, tu viens de briser les fioles des potions ! Heureusement qu'il en reste quelques unes encore. » La voix traînante de Draco venait de s'élever, bouleversant les pensées de Harry en devenant des « Va-t-il vivre assez longtemps pour voir mes bébés ? », destinés apparemment à son meilleur ami blond.

En effet, les yeux de Severus qui étaient braqués sur Draco… étaient braqués sur Draco. Tiens donc, ça n'était pas Harry qu'il voulait trucider mais Draco ?

Harry eut un sourire, sourire que malheureusement Severus intercepta comme étant pour Draco, et étrangement cela ne lui fit pas de bien.

Franchement _pourquoi_ ce petit Gryffondor souriait à son filleul et pas à lui ? Question existentielle qui remua le seul ténébreux aux cheveux gras présent dans la salle.

« Je… vais remplir d'autres fioles… » réussit à dire le professeur de Potions après quelques minutes de silence (ainsi que de menace visuelle). Il sortit de la salle de soin sans un regard en arrière avec des pas pressés.

Harry se retourna alors vers Draco.

« Tu savais qu'il allait venir ? Comment as-tu fais ? Woooo ! »

Le blond examina ses ongles, tic qu'il prenait quand il était fier de lui-même en faisant semblant d'être modeste.

« Intuition masculine nous dirons ».

« C'est fantastique ! C'est après toi qu'il en avait ! Ca avance doucement mais sûrement. Je pourrais lui dire pour les bébés ça… »

« Certainement pas !, s'exclama la voix de l'infirmier, tu risquerais de tout gâcher. Laisse nous, et quand je dis nous je parle de Hermione et de moi, nous en charger. D'accord ? »

Le brun fit une moue tout à fait adorable, mais qui n'eut aucun effet sur le blond.

« _D'accord _? »

« Oui… »

« Bien ! Maintenant prend cette potion anti-nausée, les tiennes vont revenir dans pas longtemps je pense. »

Un bruit de verre qui s'entrechoquèrent et Harry remercia Malefoy, chaleureusement.

Severus était lui adossé à la porte d'entrée de l'infirmerie, abasourdi.

« Des bébés ? »

A suivre (et là je fais ma sadique après plus d'un mois d'absence).

**Réponses aux rewiews anonymes :**

**Momo :** contente que tu adores, la suite t'a plus ?

**Glawdys Evans : **Oui je me suis bien amusée dans le chapitre précédent et je suis désolée que l'autre chapitre ait pu paraître bizarre mais je l'aime bien comme il est. Moi je ris au moins 3 fois par jour donc mes muscles du visage vont très bien. La suite, tu viens de la lire, elle t'a plue au moins ?

**Démi **: Excuse moi mais l'ordre de quoi ? xD Mon petit cerveau a oublié xD


End file.
